Spy Island
| preceded = Super Power Island | succeed = Nabooti Island }} Spy Island is the 6th island released on Poptropica. The release date for the island was on September 9th, 2008. Synopsis An organization called the Bald and Dangerous (or B.A.D. for short) is using a ray with an unknown chemical (most likely sulfuric acid) that vaporizes every Poptropican's hair. They have captured Headquarters' top three spies, adding frustration to Spy Islands authorities. Walkthrough Arrive on Spy Island. Go right, and enter Headquarters. Headquarters Go up, and talk to Director D. He will give you a decoder kit. Dr. Spyglass Go outside and jump up to the top of the HQ.You will find a spy who will give you a message. When you decode it, it will say to visit Dr. Spyglass and when he shows you s symbol, do the one that is opposite. So, you go to the spyglass place on the right. Talk to the doctor inside, and ask for an eye exam. But when he gives you one, click on the symbol that is directly opposite it as the spy told you. For example, if he points to a W, click on the M. He will tell you to meet him upstairs Then, go outside and go up the ladder to the door. Talk to him, and he will give you a chameleon suit, which allows you to blend in with your surroundings. Spy #1 Then, go left to the Docks. Find the spy in the trash can, click on him, and he will give you a message. Then, make your way up the building, avoiding the guards, and find the little door on the attic. Go to the bottom, avoiding the three vicious dogs and the guards. Get into the safe and free the spy. He will give you a clue and a laser pen, which allows you to cut metal. Spy #2 Go to Toupee Terrace. There you will find a large building with most windows and doors guarded by lasers. Use the windows guarded as platforms while dodging lasers with correct timing and work your way up. once you get to the very top of the building, you will see a window protected by bars. Use the laser pen the first spy gave you to cut the metal and go inside the window. You will then be in the attic. Free the spy there. He will then give you a clue and a grappling bowtie. The Spy in the Bushes Talk to the spy on the right of Balding Avenue. He will give you file X. When decoded it will read don't trust Director D. Rooftops Above the spy in the bushes, you will see a tan and brown building. Grapple to the top of it until you see a metal platform leading to the rooftops. When on the rooftops, grapple left to the tall, whitish gray building.You will find a B.A.D. guard waiting for you. If you grapple up, you will hit lasers that will stop you. So, to avoid the guard and lasers, grapple to the Satellite tower on top another tan-ish building. You will encounter a spy on the tower, who tells you to grapple to the antenna on the blackish gray building. Climb in the vent. The Greenhouse & Spy #3 You will find yourself in a greenhouse. Avoiding the carnivorous plants, go to the right and find the cherry bomb tree. Click on the fruit to start it. Push it to the side, where the spring plant will bounce it up. Go up, and push it to the right, onto the other spring plant. Then, go to the top, where the candy is, and push the fruit to the lock. Wait for the bomb to blow up the cage lock, then talk to the woman who got locked. She will give you the last clue, and Ultra Vision Goggles, which allow you to spot all lasers. Then go out of the greenhouse, and go down. BAD Bistro Go into the BAD bistro, and get the job as the chef (it is frustrating, but possible). Go the the angry guy, and get his fingerprint (on the glass). Then, go into the kitchen, and go out through the pipe at the top. Jump from lamp to lamp to escape. BAD Control Center Go to Toupee Terrace, and go to the BAD Control Center, on the right. Put on the goggles, and get past the lasers. Go up to the door (this is frustrating as well) and use the fingerprint to get in. Go to the top, and click the computer. A cage will fall on you. Then Director D will free you. Enter the passcodes, one at a time (they are Laser Hair Removal), and then go in the teleporter. Director D will show himself to be the head of BAD, and he will make his mini bots attack you. There are four bots, and there are four glowing yellow globes. Use the bow tie to get to two of them. When the bots hit them, they disintegrate. Repeat this with the four bots, and then Director D will begin trying to zap you with his flying control room. Use the bowtie to get to the top of the room, and use the laser. . Repeat this three times, and he will say "I give up! I give up!". You will jump into the air, happy. Then, you will appear in Headquarters, where Director D is imprisoned and you are made the new boss. Then you will get the medallion! Photo Album Photos Master of Disguise.jpg|Master of Disguise The Service here is Terrible.jpg|The Service Here is Terrible Reaching the Heights of Fashion.png|Reaching the Heights of Fashion Having a Hair Raising adventure.jpg|Having a Hair Raising Adventure Reviews *'Anonymous:' Really hard. Can't get the cherry bomb tree to free that agent. *'Golden Bug:' Pretty cool island, but like Super Power, the early plot makes no sense: The spy agency hires a random guy in a gold balloon. They got lucky this time, but what if they hire another Director D? *'Fearless Tornado: '''Good island, not one of my favorites but still good. 7 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: '''At first i really thought that Director D was Awesome and a good guy, now he's a Betrayer and is one of the stupidly Defeated Villians, ^_^, 7 out of 10. Fan-Art Swinging into Action.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Swinging into Action Baldnest didn't get the B.E.S.T. of me!.png|coolcheetah53: Baldness didn't get the B.E.S.T. of me! Spy Island.jpg|Pikachu4807: Super Spy Island Collage Trivia *The two streets on this island are named after hair-related terms.They are Balding Avenue and Toupee Terrace. Category:Islands Category:Spy Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:2008 islands Category:Moderate Category:Poptropica